


I'm Here

by m_class



Series: February F/F Prompts [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_class/pseuds/m_class
Summary: Prompt: Kissing falling tears away, whether or not the tears are happy or sad, an unspoken “i’ve got you”, anchoring even as the other’s emotions spill over





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> From a "Fluffy Kisses" prompt meme I reblogged for my Valentine's Day F/F celebration. Ship and prompt sent by michaelburnhamfanclub (pretentiousashell); thanks again! :)

As she pulls on her pajamas, Tracy absentmindedly runs over a list of things she wants to get done tomorrow morning after she goes on shift. Steam from her shower is still drifting through her bedroom, and she is smiling at the scents of lavender and Andorian tea blossoms while pondering whether to review the medics’ continuing education reports before or after lunch when she hears a faint noise from the adjoining living area, something that sounds almost like a whimper.

“Michael?”

No response.

Maybe it was a beam settling, or the beep of a kitchen appliance. Frowning, Tracy tugs her pajama shirt over her head and steps out of the bedroom.

Michael is still sitting curled on the sofa with a PADD, already showered and wearing her Starfleet undershirt and a pair of fuzzy pajama pants, just as she was when Tracy left to get changed. As she circles around to catch a glimpse of Michael’s face, however, Tracy’s stomach flips over. Tears are trickling from Michael’s eyes as she stares into the middle distance.

“Oh, Michael,” Tracy breathes, sinking onto the sofa to face her. “What is it, love?”

Michael shakes her head slightly. Her movements are stiff and jerky as she raises her hands to her face, rubbing the heels of her hands against her eyes, as though her uncharacteristic display of emotion has leaked into her limbs, stiffening her joints. “I’m sorry—I’m sorry, I—”

The flow of tears momentarily halted, Michael pulls her hands away from her face to meet Tracy’s gaze, only for a fresh crop of tears to well up in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I just—” Her face screws up in anguish, a squeaky, half-stifled sob leaking out of her as tears pour down her face.

“Oh, Michael,” Tracy breathes again, reaching out to curl her hand softly around Michael’s shoulder. Michael leans into the touch, and Tracy pulls her close, wrapping her arms around Michael as Michael’s familiar weight settles against her side. “It’s okay. It’s okay to cry,” she murmurs, dropping a kiss into Michael’s hair. “It’s all going to be okay.”

Michael chokes out a few more short sobs, then manages, again, “I’m sorry…”

“Did something happen?” Tracy asks gently, glancing at the now-abandoned PADD.

Michael shakes her head silently. “I…” Another head shake. “I just…there’s been…so much, and I…” She sniffs. “I don’t know. I’m sorry,” she repeats quietly, her soft voice growing a little steadier as she presses herself against Tracy’s side.

“Shh, no, _it’s okay…”_ Tracy presses a kiss to Michael’s temple, then another one into her hair. “You’ve been through so much these last few months.” These last few years. These last few decades, really, going off the still-limited amount of information Tracy has gleaned, over the course of their relationship, about Michael’s life before the Discovery. “I’d be worried if you _weren’t_ crying.” _Has_ been worried. “Sometimes it just hits you. Especially if you’ve had to push the pain aside to do your job. If you haven’t had the time and safety to feel it.”

Michael nods shakily, sniffing again and lifting her face to meet Tracy’s gaze. “Thank you,” she says. While her expression is as composed as usual, raw anguish and exhaustion fill her eyes, floating close to the surface in a way Tracy has never seen in Michael before. Tracy’s heart twists, even as she simultaneously feels a shimmer of gratitude and relief that Michael feels safe enough here, in Tracy’s quarters, to finally, finally fall apart.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asks.

Michael shakes her head, the corner of her mouth half-lifting in a smile of thanks. “Maybe another time,” she says softly.

“ _Any_ time,” Tracy says firmly, leaning forward to press her forehead gently against Michael’s in a silent gesture of connection. “I’ll be here, love. I’m not going anywhere.”

At that, Michael breaks down entirely, sobs rattling her body as she weeps openly. Her hands find Tracy’s shoulder’s, gripping her lightly as she cries. “I’m sorry—” she mutters between sobs. “I’m sorry—"

“Oh, Michael, my sweet and beautiful love,” Tracy whispers, leaning forward to kiss away the tears that flow down Michael’s cheeks. “It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

Michael begins to cry harder, sinking back into Tracy’s arms and trembling lightly as she sobs. They hold each other, Tracy pressing kisses against Michael’s cheeks, her forehead, her hair. “I’ve got you,” she whispers as Michael’s sobs finally begin to fade, her breaths long and shuddering as she curls, exhausted, against Tracy’s side. “I’m here.”


End file.
